My Boys
by Sakura Uchixa
Summary: Sakura viviendo con sus compañeros de equipo... todo esto causa enredos, situaciones muy especiales y logicamente confusiones en el corazón
1. Habia una vez

**MY BOYS**

_By Sakura Uchixa_

Un departamento, en él una persona esta caminando descalzo dirigiéndose a paso raudo hacia una puerta, que cuando llega a estar en contacto con ella la empuja… ingresa a una cocina que estaba muy limpia, esta persona bosteza estirando sus brazos hacia arriba y bueno parpadeando ve el reloj- 4:30 a.m.

Efectivamente era de madrugada, por lo que tuvo que encender la luz para ir al armario sacar unos platos y luego a la refrigeradora que cuando la abrió… dio un golpe al piso con los pies- grrrr… temeeee!! Te volviste a comer mi…

Entonces un ruido vino de la sala lo cual provoco que su enojo sea más grande- teeemeee!! ¿Por qué te comiste mi pizza hawaiana? Eres un bakaaa

El mencionado chico solo abre su boca para bostezar- cállate escandaloso!!

En la cocina, la refrigeradora es quien sufre la furia del otro - esto no se quedara así…- pues al sacar como energúmeno quesos, chorizos, mayonesa, kétchup y demás especias, derrumba pomitos a su paso- Sasuke eres un…

El pelinegro coge una manta que tenía a modo de capa- Naruto te voy a…

El rubio sale de la cocina y se pone frente a él- es que no es justo… yo la guarde ósea ERA JUSTO PARA VER LA TELEVISIÓN!!- hace un puchero.

Sasuke no le hace el mínimo caso y de una patada lo manda a volar- shut up!!

Naruto saltaba en un pie hacia el pasadizo que daba a la puerta- teeemeee!!

Sasuke coge el control remoto de la tele- mejor deja de hacer tanta niñería y ven a ver la inauguración de las olimpiadas que para eso nos levantamos!!

Naruto sostenía en sus manos sus platos y echaba chispas- TTEBAYO!!

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones un celular suena y una mano cansada lo coge de la mesita de noche de mala gana- ¿si?... ay yo que sé…!!

Pero dile eso a esos bakas… además no es mi culpa Sai… aja… si mátalos ya!

Diciendo eso cuelga el móvil y lo deja caer en la alfombra, haciendo un esfuerzo de reconciliar el sueño se tapa con todo el edredón- malditos idiotas… no sé como los aguanto- bosteza haciéndose obillito- soy una santa!

No pasan ni tres minutos y él más chillón grita- ¿OYE QUE HACES ALLÍ?!

Un voz le responde cansada y amarga- cuando despierte bien… ya verás!!

Entonces unos ojos jades se abren debajo de las cobijas y suspira- cállense!!

Tomaba aire cuando siente que por debajo de las cobijas se metía un ser extraño… que llego a su nivel con el rostro cubierto de cabello- Sakura!! TT

Sakura le queda mirando impávida- ¿Qué haces aquí Sai?! Ósea es mi cama…

El chico se retira el cabello de la cara y se acomoda- lo sé… no es la primera vez… además prefiero estar acá… a cometer a un homicidio doble- sonríe muy tranquilo, acomoda su cabeza en la almohada- además abrigas mucho

La chica le queda mirando y suspira pensando- ¿Cómo es que llegue a esta situación taaaaan extraña?... tenía a 3 hombres viviendo con ella en un piso, ellos eran los miembros de su equipo Naruto, Sasuke y Sai que estaba a su lado… estaba tan cansada que no quiso analizar por milésima vez esa situación, Naruto un completo idiota y su mejor amigo, Sasuke un readaptado a la sociedad luego de su misterioso regreso a Konoha y finalmente Sai el emo, que extrañamente era como su confidente, sin contar un gato que Sasuke trajo con él y obviamente estaba con ese par en la sala.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Naruto- mírala wow!

Sasuke solo aplaudió y silbo coquetamente- te dije que valía la pena esto!!

Sai meneo la cabeza y susurro- ¿levantarse a ver atletas bellísimas? Oh si!!

Sakura lo vio de reojo y suspiro- ¿Sasuke proponiendo esas cosas? ¿era él?

La verdad tenia sus dudas desde que regreso, por que aparte de ser un "bipolar" así lo llamaba Hinata, tenia actitudes que jamás pensó ver en él en su vida… como aquella levantarse a ver chicas bonitas, menudo idiota ¿y que era ella?, ósea ella le preparaba la comida, lo atendía y remate lo aguantaba… claro Tsunade-sama tenia la culpa de toda esa descabellada situación… se puso a recordar… o soñar… no sabia bien en realidad… así fue…

FLASH BACK EN LA MENTE DE SAKURA

Todos los jóvenes y señoritas de su generación o cercanas a ella, se encontraban reunidos en un salón muy grande que según recordaba ella, era donde se realizaban los exámenes chunnin escritos, Naruto estaba a su lado mirando de un lado para otro con los brazos cruzados- ¿Qué pasara ahora?!

Sakura encogió los hombros- no lo sé, además ¿citarnos a estas horas?- la chica bostezaba colocando sus manos en la boca- felizmente Hinata estaba…

La heredera Hyuuga estaba a su lado conversando con TenTen- ¿sabes algo?

Ten Ten estaba apoyada en la mesa medio dormida- no tengo la menor idea!

Neji estaba viendo a todos seriamente- además hay que gente que no debería estar aquí- dirigiendo su mirada hacia un Sasuke que se encontraba parado junto a la ventana viendo a todos como unos bichos- ese criminal…

Hinata jugando con sus dedos- pe…pe… pero él ya se esta portando mejor!

Neji bufa- si claro, solos los ingenuos se tragan esa mentira Hinata-sama!

Cuando en ese momento ingresa Tsunade-sama con su asistente Shizune-san, cargando a su mascota, todos les quedan viendo atentos- buenos días a todos, veo que han sido muy puntuales…- cuando en eso la puerta se abre, todos dirigen su mirada hacia ella y eran Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Sai que se acomodaba la bandana mientras quedo viendo a Tsunade-sama- buenos días!

Ino estaba muy avergonzada- ay Shikamaru tonto!! Que vergüenza mira…

Shikamaru encoge los hombros- bah!! Que tanto además ¿Qué tiene…?!

Chouji asiente- es verdad Ino-san, debíamos de desayunar primero…

Ino empuña sus manos y quería golpearlos, pero Tsunade-sama aplaude- bien silencio… seré rápida porque este día estoy segura se les hará corto a todos- la multitud le queda mirando extrañada, Kiba exclama- pues claro tengo misión- Shino menea la cabeza y Neji le mira con desprecio- idiota!!

Tsunade encoge los hombros- lo sé Kiba, pero déjame terminar… bien sin preámbulos, este día sus vidas cambiaran para siempre porque por primera vez en la historia de Konoha se a logrado concretar el anhelado sueño de construir condominios para albergar a los equipos de misiones en su totalidad- los grillos suenan porque nadie entendía nada- explicándome bien.

Shizune-san sonriente- a partir de hoy jóvenes y señoritas, convivirán juntos como equipos en un departamento especialmente diseñado para ustedes, con todas las comodidades necesarias para ustedes…- algunos se quedan mirando entre si y otros se ríen como lo hace Konohamaru, aguantando la risa- ¿quiere decir que cada uno tendrá departamento gratis?

Tsunade-sama asiente y el honorable estalla en alegría, pero la Hokage alza su voz- en parte es así, pero no serán personales convivirán como equipo todos juntos en un solo departamento… ósea los 3 miembros juntos desde hoy- la alegría se convierte en un sonoro ¿¿QUEEEE??- vaya emoción!

Naruto estaba muy feliz- ttteeebaaayooo!! Mi Sakura-chan vamos a vivir juntos, ya no viviré en esa pocilga que tengo como casa que alegría TT

Sakura estaba en shock, ¿Cómo iba aguantar vivir con ese idiota?- noooooo!!

Sai no le tomo la más mínima atención, él estaba seguro que no entraba en esos planes, al fin y al cabo ya había regresado el Uchiha… que no podía creer semejante noticia, todo era un barullo general, reclamos, gritos, alegría, llantos, para resumir la reunión fue un caos 1 hora entera…

Sakura y Naruto estaban sentados frente a Tsunade-sama que los veía seria- ¿saben algo? Ustedes son el equipo que tiene el departamento más…

Naruto muy emocionado- ¿más divertido, romántico? Solo para nosotros!!

Sakura chillo golpeándolo- caaaaallllaateeee idiota!! En ese caso mejor me muero, Tsunade-sama esta es una idea muy descabellada… además solo…

Cuando por la puerta entraron Sai y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, lanzándose electricidad con las miradas, Shizune sonriente- el departamento más grande es para ustedes 4, pues como ven son 4… su condominio es el 7!!

Sasuke respiro hondo- de ninguna manera voy a vivir con estos idiotas!!

Tsunade-sama relajada- entonces seguirás viviendo como una sucia rata!

Sai tomando aire- con todo respeto, yo vivo en los cuarteles ANBU!!

Sakura estaba desmayada en los brazos de Naruto- wow vivir con ellos!!

Tsunade-sama se para desafiante- NO TENGO TIEMPO DE NIÑERIAS, LARGUENSE AHORA MISMO DE MI OFICINA!! EQUIPO 7 YAAAAAAAA

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

Sakura abre sus ojos para ver el techo bostezando- eso fue hace 1 año ya!

Sai seguía a su lado durmiendo como un bebe, lo queda viendo y piensa- como es la vida… jamás pensé que esta convivencia iba a unirnos así, tenias tu lado amable, cortes, divertido… y los otros dos que pensaba ya conocerlos… menudas sorpresas que dan todos los días… y ustedes que me aguantan a mi!

Cuando de pronto Naruto grita- ¿Sakura que deseas para desayunar?!

Sasuke chilla amargo- a ese emo… métele veneno… esta pidiéndolo a gritos!

Se siente que alguien entra a la cocina- si claro menuda confianza con Sakura-chan!!- Sasuke cambiaba de canales y Naruto- haz algo pues teme!!

La mencionada estaba enfadada, todos los días Naruto le reclamaba la confianza para con Sai… pero no entendía nada y Sasuke pues a él no lo entendía nadie, la chica solo suspiro… sin pensar en lo que le esperaba ahora.

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos! Jeje luego de un largo tiempo de ausencia jeje comienzo esta nueva historia que no crean que me copie de la serie de Sony, con el mismo nombre, es una idea loca que se me ocurrió al terminar mi carrera jeje es que… me rodee de muchos chicos que terminaron siendo muy parecidos a ciertos personajes… **bueno déjenme comentarios** ok… es una idea fresca nueva, no habrá mucho de ninjas jeje más que nada será comedia romántica.

Pondré un nuevo chapy al menos con 10 r/rs, pronto subiré mi otro fic Ligeramente Embarazada y es que cierto comentario me dejo en shock.


	2. Detalles

**MY BOYS**

_By Sakura Uchixa_

"_Detalles…"_

Sakura se cubrió más con su edredón que era rosado y que Sai en un día de "locura" decidió estamparlo él mismo con flores de Sakura y mariposas en colores que le combinasen, realmente había quedado muy bien y le encantaba ese detalle de su compañero el "raro del grupo", pero como siempre decía en aquellas noches en que "sin querer, queriendo" se pasaban de tragos- _"nunca te perdonare como es que te presentaste ante mi… de remate me ofendiste"_

_Entonces él chico jugaba con su vaso y respondía- "lo sé y me arrepiento de esa actitud, en esa época no tenia la menor idea de cómo entrar al equipo"_

_Los 2 se quedaban viendo fijamente, sonriendo y chocaban los vasos- oh si!_

_Claro sin dejar de lado el detalle de que siempre Naruto se echaba encima al ver esa escena una botella entera y Sasuke mostraba su sharingan- "ke lindos mmph, porque kusoo no te mate cuando pude mi pésimo clon ¬¬ mmp"_

La chica no entendía las actitudes mostradas por sus otros compañeros a veces le parecían celos normales de compañeros, otras veces simplemente actitudes para dejar BIEN EN CLARO que Sai era "el relleno" del grupo o para hacerla enojar a ella, que sin pensar consiguió en ese chico un… ehhh…

No terminaba de articular ese pensamiento, cuando el volumen del televisor se elevo en la sala y dos idiotas comenzaron a cantar como descocidos- "**go… kaigo… sueña no pararas Luffy, no pararas Soro, no pararas Nami…"- **continuando en coro con el lujo de hacerlo en dos voces y con notable destreza, la chica se puso roja de la furia y el muchacho que estaba tranquilamente dormido, se levanto a su lado empuñando una mano- &!! Yo los mato… ¿por que diantres deben de cantar así cuando ven One Peace?!

Sakura asustada solo le quedo viendo y encogió sus hombros, él muchacho aspiro aire, sonrió un poco- yo los mandaría a buscar esa línea y k no vuelvan!

Sakura hizo una mueca de duda- oh si claro… Piratas del Caribe… Sai duerme

Sin reparo alguno lo jalo del cuello y termino a su lado, sonriente la chica- algún día planearemos el plan perfecto para darles su merecido, solo relax!!

Sai le quedo viendo y suspiro- eso espero… nos quedaríamos solos y felices!

Los dos se ven extrañados y niegan con las cabezas, Sakura seria- lo primero que harías… pintar todo el departamento con tus obras, claro que no

Sai razono un poco- claro que si y tú convertirlo en una pista de baile… ósea no querida, ni pensarlo…- luego de eso se quedan en silencio- Qué incomodo…

Sakura con gesto de enfado- tons' ándate ps!! Total ni me abrigas ni nada P

Sai le miro y sin reparo termino encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas, los dos estaban jugando en la cama gritando como niños hasta que se caen de ella, lo que causa un gran ruido con grititos incluidos, Sasuke que estaba comiendo unos hot-cakes con leche viendo atentamente la tele, casi echa todo encima a su amado gato, si no fuera por sus "gatunos movimientos", su pobre minino terminaba quemado, eso lo enfada y rechina- ¿que demonios están haciendo?

Naruto le ve preocupado- teeeme!! Tú tan tranquilo… pues la pobre Sakura!!- se para de un salto, al menos él ya había termino el desayuno, para dirigirse al cuarto de la damisela en peligro, al abrir la puerta, sus bellos ojitos azules ven una escena que provocan un grito ensordecedor- TÚ… TEEMEEEE!!- la parejita juraba que esta vez el "kyubi" salía por completo, los dos pasan saliva y para su mala suerte Sasuke estaba al lado del kitsune con los ojos muy abiertos… Sakura y Sai estaban mudos viéndoles…

Nadie supo como todo paso tan rápido, pero la escena en cuestión ahora era un escándalo "en público", Sai colgaba del balcón del departamento sujetado por Naruto que estaba echando chispas- tú!! Teeme, CONFIESA… INTENTABAS HACER DAÑO A SAKURA-CHAN!

Sai que para sorpresa de los demás estaba tranquilo- ya tranquilízate, camarada…- Naruto entrecerraba los ojos gruñendo-compañero, pana… bah

Shikamaru que estaba en el departamento del costado- ya párale Naruto!!- bostezaba sujetando una taza de café que decía "Mr. Lazy"- ósea, Sakura!!

Sasuke estaba apoyado en la baranda- "amigo… hermano" SUELTALO YA!!

Allí si que Sai paso saliva, vio hacia abajo estaban en el 6to piso- basta de juegos, se que no me pasan aún del todo… solo jugaba con Sakura es todo!!

Sasuke sonrío en complicidad con Naruto- oh si claro… ya nos cantaste esa!!

Sakura salía echa una furia- ¿y si yo ESTABA JUGANDO CON ÉL QUE?!

Todos le quedaron viendo lelo e Ino despertó del todo- ¿Qué cosa frentona?

Hinata que estaba junto a Sakura le vio espantada- Sa…Sakura déjate de…

Sakura le vio seria- ya basta!! Estoy hasta la coronilla de estas escenas!!

Sai sonrió- jeje y si que la tienes bien grande nena jeje…- todos le vieron chueco, él chico se callo, Naruto lo elevo por sobre la baranda y le dejo parado viéndole fijamente, Sasuke simplemente se metió al departamento.

Naruto cruzo los brazos y serio- esta vez te salvaste… pero es la última vez

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Ino veía con desprecio a Sakura, TenTen que estaba en la entrada del departamento con Rock Lee que lloraba a mares- no puede ser mi muñeca… defendió a ese emo UU- TenTen meneo la cabeza.

Sakura seguía sin entender nada, esta vez los dos ninjas se pasaron de la raya, Sai se rascaba la nuca- creo que levantarse tan temprano los afecto!!

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y simplemente se abrazo a Hinata, que le acariciaba la cabeza- ay Sakuriita… no tenemos remedio, vieras con Kiba ay!!

Kiba Inuzuka se despedía de su novia Hinata Hyuuga con un largo beso, él se iba detrás de su compañero Shino Aburame que se acomodaba las gafas, ella le despedía con la mano… a su lado estaba Sakura que abría la puerta de su departamento, suspirando las dos chicas entran en él, Hinata- y así es todo!!

Sakura dejaba sus llaves en la mesa de centro y sorprendida suspira- ay Naruto… siempre que te arrepientes de tus burradas, me dejas cosas ricas!!

Hinata sonreía viendo una hermosa charola con flores y una nota- que tierno!

Sakura coge la notita y la lee- "_Sakura-chan espero que te guste este pequeño almuerzo… no se como disculparme por esa escena… con ese teeme, es que de verás me saca de quicio… te quiero demasiado y bueno… me conoces, llegaremos tarde y no te preocupes solo descansa, TKM, Naruto"_

La pelirrosa se quedo medio soñada ante ese detalle- ay Naruto eres único!

Hinata le ve muy feliz- ay niña!! Ese chico te quiere tanto y tú… eres ciega!!

Sakura niega con la cabeza- no creas eso, solo que lo veo como un hermano!!

Hinata se sienta en el sillón- Kiba-san no es taaaannn detallista, pero bueno… al menos controlando a Akamaru-san, ese es un gran detalle en él

Sakura chasquea los dedos- hablando de eso, ese Sasuke deja a su pobre Lyoko de hambre…- la chica se dirige a la cocina para servirle su comida al gato, mientras sacaba la comida concentrada, pensaba- _¿Cómo es que ese gato llego a parar a manos del frío, calculador e insensible Uchiha?- _termino de servir la ración en su plato con el símbolo Uchiha al fondo, para dirigirse a la habitación de Sasuke, al llegar a ella gira la manija y escalofríos recorren su cuerpo, no entendía porque siempre le causaba "cosas" entrar allí, dejando eso de lado siempre terminaba entrando… una habitación extraña para un chico de su edad, ordenada, decorada en azul y blanco hueso, una cama pulcramente tendida… pero aki venia el detalle "Uchiha" en ella, un ramo de rosas rosadas como su cabello y un Lyoko esperándola al costado como diciéndole_- "¿porque te demoraste tanto, frentona?"- _moviéndole la cola, los dos se miran fijamente y Sakura- ya basta que sin mi, tú te mueres gato roñoso y antisocial como tú dueño ps…- pero luego sonriendo ante esa manera de pedir disculpas, silenciosa, un poco romántica… pero siempre con un toke de frialdad, solo eran las rosas… sin una nota o algo más, salvo Lyoko que ya comía en su "mini apartamento", un castillito de madera construido por Sasuke con un poco de ayuda de "su clon mal copiado", solo ese gato podía haber logrado eso- mi cubo de hielo Uchiha… esta es tú manera de decirme, "lo siento"- coge el ramo y sale a la sala, Hinata ya comía un poco del "Detalle Uzumaki", le queda viendo- lindas ah… vaya que no parece él ¿no Sakura-chan?- la Hyuuga le queda viendo, la chica estaba extasiada con el olor de las flores- para nada… pero ke se hace

Sakura encogió los hombros- pues nada… así son ellos y así los quiero jajaja!

Las dos chicas se ríen a carcajadas, Sakura deja las flores en un florero con agua y comienza a comer con su gran amiga Hinata, que también por la convivencia se hicieron más amigas y la Hyuuga más extrovertida en cierto modo, además de que convivir ella con Kiba un "animal" y Shino "el silencio en vida" no era nada fácil, todos habían enfrentado eso, la tolerancia mutua.

Eran las 7 de la noche y ninguno de sus compañeros llegaba, hasta que la puerta se abre, era Sai que llegaba con cara de cansancio único, Sakura estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes y escuchaba música a regular volumen por lo que no lo escucho entrar, Sai vio el departamento, aún le costaba creer que ese espacio había cambiado su vida en 360º, convivir con otras personas tan diferentes a él como una familia… tolerando y entendiendo mutuamente sus "presencias", no deseadas a comienzos del cambio, se detuvo a escuchar la canción que sonaba en la radio- "_ser o parecer… no me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida, si no me miras baby…"- _era una canción del grupo favorito de Sakura, RBD, 3 lindos chicos lo conformaban… 3 lindas chicas también, canciones de amor, ilusiones, desengaños y cosas de jóvenes como ellos, perfecto para Sakura, "la única chica de la casa", por un segundo pensó en Uchiha… esa canción sin duda era para él, odiaba ese hecho… no quería asimilar la razón, porque simplemente era una locura… como también "el detalle" que traía con él, una botella de champagne, dos pyes de limón y dos chocolates de nombre "Sublime"- "_como sucedió que estoy loca tan enamorada… pero tú en mi sueños haz de estar…"._

Cuando de pronto se aparece Sakura bailando y cantando al mismo estilo de las chicas del grupo, la muchacha continuo muy feliz con su actuación con cepillo de peinar en mano a modo de micrófono, el chico se quedo en silencio viéndola… al comienzo le pareció idiota esa actitud en ella, pero poco a poco le fue encantando ese detalle en ella, hasta que al voltear ella le vio… él la vio… pero continuo sin reparo alguno, bailando se acerco a él y sensualmente- _"… pero tu en mis sueños siempre has de estar como una luz…"_- él chico comenzó a bailar con ella y a cantar, había escuchado taaaaaaanto las canciones que sabia las letras por inercia, al llegar al final cantaban frente a frente con el micrófono en medio de ellos, Sakura sonrió.

Sai meneo la cabeza- ayyyy!! Nenitaaaa… lo que me haces hacer, por dios!!

Sakura se planto posando- pero si te vez liiindooo… jeeee buenas noches!!

Sai se puso un poco rojo- ah gracias… buenas noches ¿tan temprano a la cama?- meneo la cabeza y de una bolsa de supermercado saco "sus detalles"- yo que pensaba pasarla un rato feliz contigo… digo con todos ps!

Los ojos jade de la pelirrosa brillaron mientras daba saltitos- ay que lindo… y rico… champagne… wow!! Que fino jeje… también pye de limón… chaaa!!

Sai sonrió muy "sexy", algo que había aprendido con ella y con él payaso de Naruto era a tener "diversas" sonrisas para "diversas" ocasiones- obvio !

Pero a Sakura no la engañaba, Sai se sentía culpable por el incidente y preparo esa mini cena "romántica" para los dos, la chica le cogió la mano- muy bien, pero dudo que Naruto y Sasuke lleguen para disfrutar de esto

Sai solo le sonrió, bajando la mirada- vaya… que a ti, no te podemos mentir!!

Sakura negó con los dedos- ah… claro que no, soy como la mamá gallina ¿no?, además "papashito", no les hagas caso… ya los conoces… se hacen "machitos"

Así en medio de conversación, copas de champagne, pyes de limón, chocolates que siempre hacían que Sakura dijera- "sublime, mi amor, sublime" y Sai levantara su copa en alto- "claro, solo para incomprendidos", los dos se divirtieron mucho, ambos se acostaron como a la media noche y los otros no llegaron hasta más allá de la 1 de la mañana, tratando de no hacer bulla… pero Naruto no podía mentir, estaba tomadito- "salud, por ellas aunque mal paguen, ¿verdad hermano?"- Sasuke solo lo trataba de callar- "shh, carambas usurotonkachi… no debimos hacerlo, pero que más da, duérmete nomás", así Sakura suspiro en su cama- "¿Por qué esas actitudes?"

A la mañana siguiente, los 3 chicos se encontraban cara a cara en la mesa del comedor, Naruto tenia cara de resaca mal dormida- "buenos días, chicos"- bostezaba mientras se sentaba en su silla, Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y busco "algo" con la mirada- bueno, creo que no está Sakura ¿no?!

Sai sonrió cogiendo una nota en medio de un "muy buen desayuno", como para 5 personas- "_mis chicos espero que ya haya pasado ese mal rato y que dejarlos solos, juntos pero no revueltos ayude a recordar… que somos un equipo, así que por lo tanto somos uno solo, el equipo 7; Naruto gracias x el okonomiyaki, te dejo 2 tazones de ramen, Sasuke sabes que amo las rosas… adorne con dos de ellas el desayuno y Sai… alcanzo para 3 copitas, los quiero mucho Sakura" __**PD. Esta noche me toca turno en el hospital, LYOKO también come… Sasuke no solo vive de caricias y buena vida, coman bien.**_

Los 3 chicos se vieron a las caras y Sai haciendo una cruz- Amén, Sakura!!

Sasuke se sentó y se sirvió jugo- claro amén, pero es la última vez capish!

Naruto asentía con la cabeza mientras comía su ramen y tragando- oíste!!

Sai los vio con los brazos cruzados- sinceramente nos los entiendo, ya es hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa… ¿Qué hacemos con Sakura?

Naruto le quedo viendo extrañado y vio a Sasuke que dijo- ¿a que te refieres con esa frase?- bebió lentamente el jugo que se había servido.

Sai se sentó y cogió una flor- no se hagan a los tercios, me refiero a nuestros sentimientos por Sakura… y no me refiero a los de amistad… sino a los celos desmedidos que profesan hacia ella, yo la quiero mucho y bueno…

Naruto le vio impresionado- oyeeeemeee… ella es nuestra compañera, es…

Sasuke con superioridad- muy bien si quieres comenzar con la verdad, pues…

Naruto les quedo viendo extrañado, paso saliva- ¿quieren explicarse? Please

Sai y Sasuke se dirigían miradas retadoras, ambos empuñaban las manos.

CONTINUARA…

Hola a todos!, antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos esos hermosos reviews que recibí en mi primer capitulo, jeje si que me emociono de verdad que les haya agradado la idea, medio loca pero interesante ¿no?, bueno les agradezco mucho en verdad el apoyo, en realidad ya tengo un final en mente pero no es muy seguro, quiero aclarar que las personalidades de todos los personajes variaran, en realidad los chicos tienen personalidades de chicos que significan para mi en la vida real, así que no reclamen ciertos cambios en personalidad de personajes aunque mantendrán su esencia, jojo déjenme sus opiniones por favor, que son muy importantes para mi, besos cuídense.

**Recuerden que subiré un nuevo capitulo, cada que pase 10r/rs por capitulo**, y los fans de mi otro fanfic **Ligeramente Embarazada**, disculpen la demora pero ando bloqueada en esa historia, espero subirla pronto, gracias.

busken MY Boys- Sakura Uchixa en youtube es un video del fanfic dejenme coments


	3. Verdades

**MY BOYS**

_By Sakura Uchixa_

"_Verdades" _

Sakura se encontraba en el vestidor de los residentes del Hospital General de Konoha, se vestía con el uniforme de médico que le correspondía, color blanco con la respectiva bata azul acero encima, Tsunade-sama había hecho ciertos ajustes en su tiempo de Hokage y uno de ellos era ese, se sentía muy cómoda porque cuando no estaba en misiones con los chicos desarrollaba su carrera de médico en ese lugar, en su locker habían fotos de sus compañeros que siempre se detenía a contemplar, pensaba- no los entiendo…

Aspiro aire y toco la foto del trío de chicos, Sasuke con su mala cara era abrazado por Naruto sonriente a más no poder y Sai que los veía resignado, ella les había tomado esa foto en una de sus misiones, cuando de pronto siente que alguien entra al recinto, así que cierra su locker y voltea… por unos momentos hay un incomodo silencio, entonces se rompe el hielo- buenos días Sakura, ¿vaya que madrugadora no?- la pelirrosa asintió- ¿Qué paso ah?

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a esos comienzos en "día de trabajo"- hola Ino

La rubia abrió su locker y se comenzó a sacar la blusa- no me has respondido

Sakura simplemente cogió su tablero de anotaciones- no tengo por que ok…

Ino se veía en un espejo que tenia en la puerta y viéndole por el reflejo- bueno solo pregunto… porque sentí que entraron muy tarde a tu casa ayer!

Sakura en esos momentos solo era escueta- ¿de verás? No me di cuenta- Ino suspiro y negó con la cabeza- me disculparas pero debo revisar historias

Se comenzaba a retirar cuando la rubia dijo- no olvides que somos equipo…!!

Sakura controlando su fuerza apretó su tablero, se mordió los labios y salió de ese lugar, no lograba entender como diantres ese tipa llego al hospital…

Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasadizos se choco con Shizune-san que era como "la jefa de guardia" ese día, la pelirrosa sonríe- buenos días Shizune-san ¿Cómo está hoy?- la chica se paro de tal manera que parecía un soldado, la experimentada Shizune conocía a su "pupila"- buenos días Sakura- la vio de pies a cabeza, sonriente- ¿Qué ya comenzamos mal el día?

La residente bufo y zapateo demostrando su rabia- ¿Cómo demonios esa "TRADUCTORA" logro entrar al hospital?... no mejor dicho ¿SER MÉDICO?

Shizune encogió los hombros- pues un día se acerco donde Tsunade-sama, le rogo ser su pupila… lo demás ya te lo imaginaras- le daba palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarla- no le podemos negar a nadie ser médico, nena!

Sakura no soportaba la idea, Ino NACIO para solamente tratar de arruinarle la vida, cuando era niña ELLA MISMA buscaba ser como esa rubia desabrida… pero cuando cumplieron 17 años se cambiaron los papeles, con la diferencia de que Ino siempre salía "ganándole" a pesar de que ella era EVIDENTEMENTE mejor, ella hacia una cosa… la imitaba, trataba de salir con un compañero… al día siguiente Ino se lo "bajaba", se esforzaba en el hospital para ser médico del staff… pero no podía, Ino sabe dios como se ganaba los mejores casos y nunca "nada" le salía mal… si antes no la soportaba por la tontería de Sasuke, ahora simplemente la aborrecía al 100%, sus compañeros lo sabían perfectamente y Sasuke decía- "siempre te SERRUCHO EL PISO, mira no le hagas caso… siempre fue una más", mientras que Naruto era más diplomático- "trata de sobrellevarla de la mejor manera, nunca será mejor que tú Sakura-chan", finalmente Sai era más directo- "simplemente te tiene ENVIDIA, los celos la CORROEN", mientras que Hinata no quería opinar sobre el tema, Shizune la saco de sus pensamientos- hey… hey… Sakura… querida despierta- la pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza y regresando a su realidad- ehh… disculpe Shizune-san ¿Qué pasa?

Shizune meneo la cabeza- bueno te tengo un caso muy bueno, me acompañaras hoy día en las rondas… te lo explicare al detalle- sonrió amena.

Sakura asintió con seguridad y felicidad pero… en ese momento- somos 2 ok!

Shizune dejo de sonreír para estar más seria- Ino… pensé que no vendrías!!

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos e indignada- como puede pensar eso de mi…!!!

Sakura meneo la cabeza, no sabia si podría soportar eso más tiempo- ay…!!

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba cargando unas cajas, mientras conversaba bastante "salido de onda", que era evidente en su tono de voz- es que no puedo creerlo, como se les ocurre ponerse a hablar de esa manera!

Su interlocutor, era su querido Kakashi-sensei que ordenaba unos libros- hmmm… pues me parece lógico Naruto, además ya era hora de sincerarse!!

El rubio se quedo en shock- ¿Cómo que sincerarse? Yo no entiendo, no es…

Kakashi se sentó en el piso- mira Naruto te conozco DEMASIADO… tú mismo estas enamorado de Sakura desde que eras un enano impulsivo ¿no?!!

Naruto dejo las cajas sobre una mesa y negaba con la cabeza- nooo ya nooo

Kakashi levanto una ceja- ¿de verás? A ver…- coloco se dedo en la barbilla- pues si es verdad… júramelo en nombre de Jiraiya…- Naruto paso saliva- eh

El chico se planto- pues… pues… es que… ¿Cómo me haces hacer esas cosas?!

Kakashi se paro y se acerco a él- ya basta, tú la sigues queriendo y bueno…

Naruto suspiro y bajo la cabeza- pues… no puedo negarlo, ella siempre… yo!

Kakashi coloco sus manos en la cintura- menudo embrollo el de ahora ah…

Naruto se rindió y cayo sentado- no es lógico… ¿Cómo paso esto… los 3? Y_Y

Kakashi se detuvo frente a su cama y vio una foto, los 4 amigos, él y Yamato ahora eran 6, vio fijamente a la única niña… bueno mujer del grupo, preciosa, inteligente, santa para aguantarlos… era remota la posibilidad, pero como alguna vez opino Yamato- "pasa en el cine, pasa en TNT y en la vida real"- ese señor amante de la tierra era a veces un "adivino" ¿Qué pasara ahora?.

En las orillas del rio, en completa paz y silencio se encontraba un chico frente a un taburete que sostenía un lienzo en el cual estaba dibujando, pétalos de las flores de Sakura caían sobre él… detuvo su pincel y suspiro- baka… estúpido… descerebrado…- meneaba la cabeza- ¿Qué diablos te paso?

Recordaba como es que se enfrento a su compañero de departamento, en la mañana mientras desayunaban… jamás pensó hacerlo, pero todo tiene un limite… él llego al suyo, simplemente exploto- por que diantres no te callaste

FLASH BACK

_Sai se sentó en la mesa y "galopando" sus dedos sobre la mesa- pues la verdad, justamente es lo que deseo oír de ustedes dos, ¿Qué sienten x ella? _

_Sasuke prendió la radio, sonaba una canción bastante antigua "All you need love", el Uchiha simplemente esbozo una sonrisa- dejo su radio favorita…_

_Sai sonrió también- pues si… debió escucharla al prepararnos el desayuno…_

_Naruto termino de deglutir su comida- "all you need love lalala… love only need"… a Sakura-chan le encanta ese grupo antiguo "The Beatles"- suspiro._

_Los otros dos le quedaron viendo, esa chica siempre sabia como hacerse presente cuando no estaba, Sai se apoyo de lleno en la silla- es lo que ella necesita ahora… simplemente necesita ser amada, querida y bueno adorada!_

_Naruto se rasco la cabeza- por favor emo, todos la queremos mucho ¿no?!_

_Sasuke meneo la cabeza- no se refiere a eso usurotonkachi… sino a una pareja… un novio… tal vez ya un esposo- los 3 abrieron mucho los ojos y tosieron al unisonó, sin querer se formo una nubecita en medio y sobre la mesa donde se veía una reluciente y muy feliz Sakura vestida de novia. Sasuke se encargo de esfumarla- veo que al menos esta vez, captas la idea!_

_Naruto hace puchero- teemee… no soy un retrasado mental tampoco pero…_

_Sai carraspeo- dejándonos de sueños… Uchiha ¿Qué opinas de… bueno…?_

_Sasuke movía su cucharita en la taza de café- cada uno sabrá como actuar!_

_Sai le quedo viendo, eso sin duda era un reto- muy bien, quien la conquiste…_

_Naruto se paro escandalizado- ¿Qué demonios dices? ¿CONQUISTARLA?_

_Sasuke y Sai le quedaron viendo ¬_¬ y al unisonó- si CONQUISTARLA!!_

_Naruto negaba con la cabeza- no pueden hacer eso… ella es nuestra amiga_

_Sasuke simplemente se paro- bueno Naruto ya entiendes la situación… además Sakura Haruno ya es una mujer… además no es pecado pues…_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio y Sai escuetamente- todos necesitamos alguien a quien amar y ella no es la excepción por ser __**nuestra amiga **__Naruto_

_El rubio les quedo viendo impresionado, eso significaba que, se enfrentaban por Sakura, sin pensar dijo- Sasuke eso no es posible, nunca le hiciste caso!_

_Sasuke se quedo en shock y luego de pensar- bueeno… todos cambiamos!_

_Naruto señalaba a los con los brazos cruzados- ¿no se irán a agarrar a trompadas o golpes no?- el pobre chico paso saliva- son compañeros ósea!!!!_

_El rubio grito esto golpeando la mesa y Sai sereno- no será así… además somos "personas civilizadas"… solo en casos extremos pues… ¿un duelo?!!_

_Sasuke bufo torciendo los ojos- ¿estás viendo muchas telenovelas emo boy?_

_Sai sonrío triunfante- dime lo que quieras… total eso me une más a ella ^.^_

_Naruto simplemente salió de la cocina y Sasuke se toco la barbilla- ¿batirnos a duelo, como los viejos caballeros antiguos?- Sai asintió ante eso. Él chico termino de tomar su café y cogió una rosa- pues si como caballeros!_

_Sasuke le quedo mirando bastante serio- espero no llegar a eso, no quiero matarte… insecto- esto lo dijo despectivamente y cruzándose de brazos._

_Sai solo tomo aire y oliendo la rosa- no te creas… yo sé de eso Uchiha._

_Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente y Naruto veía desde la puerta lelo._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El chico se había quedado como estatua y repitió- todos necesitamos alguien a quien amar… no pensé que sería tan difícil lograr tenerla para mi solo…

Ahora dirigió su mirada hacia el lienzo, lo acaricio y sonrió- bueno mi flor no me queda otra que comenzar a luchar por ti- los pétalos rodeaban la escena en cuestión, Sai dibujaba un hermoso retrato de Sakura rodeado de pétalos.

Sasuke Uchiha por su parte estaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, técnicamente recién asimilaba para si mismo que había aceptado… que pues… se sentía "atraído" por esa molestia que vivía con él, sin pensar había llegado frente a la escuela donde habían estudiado juntos… como olvidar que las niñas lo asediaban como locas… entre ellas estaba esa pelirrosa tímida, calladita y bueno torpe que le miraba embobada en medio de esas loquitas.

Jamás hizo caso a ninguna… por azares del destino, termino en su equipo… ahora eran "_uno solo, junto a un tarado impulsivo_", ella era su eterna molestia… meneo la cabeza ya eran años de eso, en ese tiempo pasaron tantas cosas que podría escribir un libro… ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído por ella?... Naruto se lo dijo claramente _"jamás le hiciste caso… NUNCA"_, pero bueno ahora eran personas diferentes… adultos, con hormonas…- hmmm menudas ideas que metes en mi cabeza **mi Sakura**…- vaya eso era raro… su corazón estaba con taquicardia, sudaba frio y su estómago estaba "volando".

Meneo la cabeza… cerro mucho los ojos, los abrió- ejem… ¿sharingan xk?- efectivamente sus ojos estaban rojos- Uchiha loco… idiota… ¿enamorado?!!

En su mente se formo la imagen de la chica en cuestión- _"Sasuke… por dios Lyoko tiene vida también… debes darle de comer, beber y bueno atenderlo", "¿sabes no logro comprender? Eres un misterio total… como lo conseguiste"- _de pronto estaba sentado en cierta banca… corría el viento, las hojas de los arboles caían… una niña estaba sentada a su lado- _"ay no seas tan tímido" ^^_

Él se rasco la nuca- no digas eso molestia… simplemente… yo pues…- estiro su mano para tocarla… pero se esfumo, el muchacho cerro los ojos- eres mía!

**Hora del almuerzo**, dos chicas sentadas frente a frente, Sakura simplemente cortaba su pollo a la plancha y lo llevaba a la boca, cerraba los ojos para esa acción, mientras que la rubia que la "mal acompañaba" solo comía ensalada- jaja… ahora entiendo por que siempre paras tan gorda ps!!

Sakura no le hacia caso, ahora llevo a su boca puré con arroz, masticaba lento pero… la rubia seguía- ósea… pura comida chatarra, por eso nadie te mira… jajajaja… es lógico siempre a sido así, además de que eres una amargada…- ahora ella llevaba a su boca unos trozos de lechuga con tomate.

La pelirrosa solo contesto- no me hables… cerda, que si no te cuidas terminas así… hecha una cerda!!!- la rubia le lanzo una mirada electrizante.

Sakura estaba ya acostumbrada a que esa "tipa" la tratara así, siempre insultándola, menospreciándola, minimizándola… antes explotaba pero, ahora tenia un método para contrarrestarla… decirle sus verdades y no hacerle caso, sonrió pensando eso- ¿y que tal estás con tu mami? ¿Te perdono ya?

Ino estaba muy enfadada- mira frentona no te metas en mis asuntos… ok!!!

Sakura asintió y refuto- muy bien… entonces tu no me metas CONMIGO!!

La rubia se rio fuerte- jajaja… por favor eso es imposible, tú me diviertes!!

Sakura se paro, cogió la charola- ok… tu envidia hacia mi es tan grande Ino!

Ino burlonamente- jamás tendría envidia de una pobre idiota como tú!!

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y simplemente se fue, no la aguantaba más… dejo su charola en la zona de lavado y salió del comedor- ¿Por qué me odia?!!

Decidió salir al patio para tranquilizarse, mientras ella se iba una persona entraba al comedor, se dirigió directamente hacia la rubia que seguía comiendo tranquilamente, ella le mira y le saluda- hola ¿Cómo estas? Sien…

No pudo terminar la frase porque esa persona la cayo- eres una frustrada!!

Ino se ofendió mucho y le enfrento- por favor no me hables así… que más bien tú eres la reina de las frustradas mamacita… llevas años tras Neji y nada… así que mejor cállate TenTen… no me quieres como enemiga- espeto.

TenTen que estaba cruzada de brazos- ah muy bien… Neji no me hace caso, pero al menos no soy una zorra que se mete con cualquiera por que no tengo al que en verdad quiero… ósea a Sasuke… ¿sabes que? Ella vive con él y eso…

Ino golpeo la mesa- eso ME VALE UN PITO!!... él será mío… yo gozo mi vida!!

TenTen la señalo con un dedo- será mejor que pares… si no quieres…

Ino se paro y burlonamente- ¿si no quiero que cosa? Arrastrada Hyuuga!!

TenTen volteo el rostro eso le dolió… pero soporto- que Tsunade sepa todo!!

Ino se quedo callada viéndola y solo dijo- si claro… no serias capaz…

TenTen suspiro- pues las verdades siempre salen a la luz Ino Yamanaka, bye

Así, la ahora jefa de personal del hospital, se retiro hacia la puerta del comedor, dejando a una enfurecida Ino que de la rabia hizo volar la charola- maldita arrastrada!!! Jamás te permitiré que arruines mi plan… jamás!! Ahhh

**9:30 de la noche**… el departamento del equipo 7, Sasuke simplemente llego directamente a la cocina para servirle la comida a su gato Lyoko, Naruto estaba viendo televisión en la sala- hooolaaaa Sasuke ¿Qué tal tu día amigo?

Sasuke buscaba el plato del gato- hmmm… pues bien baka ¿y tú que tal ah?

Naruto bostezaba- pueeesss bien… Kakashi-sensei tiene muchos libros!!!

Sasuke con una gota en la sien- ejem… Icha Icha Paradisu… pervertido!!...- cerró los estantes y salió a la sala- usurotonkachi ¿el plato de Lyoko? No…

Naruto le convido unas papitas Lays- ah… Sai ya le dio de cenar al minino!

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Seguro que ya le dio de comer?!

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y paso su papitas- pues si… ahora esta con él!

Sasuke cogió papitas- ¬_¬' gato interesado…- se dirigió a la habitación de Sai, que estaba sentado frente a su laptop con el gato en su cama- La Mona Lisa… ¿la vez gaturro?… esa sonrisa es única en el mundo, tal vez un código!!

Sasuke toco la puerta, ya estando adentro- ¿Lyoko… nekosama estas aquí?!

Sai giro en su silla- hola Uchiha ^_^ si tú gaturro esta viendo La Mona Lisa

Sasuke solo hizo un saludo con la cabeza- ah… gracias por cuidarlo y bueno…

Sai sonriendo- pues de nada… además Sakura lo encargo, solo obedezco!

Sasuke cogió a su gato en brazos y salió balbuceando- jaja… que obediente!

Sai le quedo viendo nada más y suspiro, para luego volver a ver su monitor.

Sasuke se dirigió a la sala- menudo enfermo… enseñándote pinturas raras!!

Naruto le quedo viendo- ¿otra vez trataba de enseñarle arte a Lyoko? ^^U

Sasuke se sentó a su lado- pues si… ¿Qué estás viendo zorro? ¿Es bueno?!

Naruto gruño- ¬_¬' ejem… cállate serpiente… bueno estoy viendo The Hills!

Sasuke bufo- bahhhh ¿Por qué vez ese programa para chicas? No me…

Naruto negó con la cabeza- eres bien… además así conozco a las mujeres!

Sasuke le quedo viendo raro mientras acariciaba a su gato- ¿Qué cosa?!!

Naruto haciéndose al desinteresado- bueno si quieres conquistar a una mujer… debes conocerla, saber que le gusta… saber como piensa ¿no crees?

Tanto Lyoko como Sasuke le vieron parpadeando, el rubio- bueno yo conozco muy bien a la chica que quiero y todo eso… pero necesito una estrategia ^_^

Sasuke se rio pícaramente- ehhhhh… anda galán por fin conseguiste gatita!

Naruto seriamente- no ya la tenia desde antes… solo que ahora la cortejare!

Sasuke levanto una ceja y cogiendo papas- ¿Cómo que desde antes? Explica!

Naruto cambio de canal, puso el canal de Novelas- pues quien más que ella…

Sasuke veía la televisión- "Dame Chocolate"… eh ¿Qué novela es esa ah? =¿

Ya…Naruto, no estoy para jueguitos… ¿Quién es la afortunada? Cuenta!

Naruto meneo la cabeza- ay… quien más que Sakura-chan ps ^_^ solo ella

Sasuke le quedo viendo con la boca abierta y dejo caer papas- ¿Qué cosa?

Lyoko maulló porque le cayeron papas con baba, además de que Sasuke lo tenia contra su pecho, lo soltó un poco y se quedo mirándoles- miaaaauuuu!!

CONTINUARA…

Sorry x no publikar antes pero tan pocos r/rs no me dieron ánimos esto lo hago para una amiga ke de verás le gusta este fanfiction, graxias.

bye


End file.
